More than expected
by fashionpoetry
Summary: AU: When Sebastian goes out for a walk on a rainy day, he gets more than he ever expected.


**A/N: Hello there! This is my first ever Sebastian fic and it was actually written as a school assignment for the question of circumstances that compel an individual to respond. :) I hope you all like it! Please feel free to review and I don't mind constructive criticism as well. I am considering doing a story of just prompts, so feel free to also drop me a prompt if you enjoy my writing! I also don't mind if you send me a PM (: I love getting to know new people! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Sebastian Daniel Smythe was born on July 13th, 1990. It was a considerably stormy day when Jane Smythe gave birth to the green eyed boy. He was a smaller baby and they were worried at first that he'd be underweight but he turned out to be just fine. Jane held her newborn baby in her arms and she was less than delighted. Never had she wanted to be a mother but now she was stuck with the role. She looked down at her baby and sighed. How was she going to deal with this?

It had been a week since Sebastian was born and Jane was exhausted. She wasn't cut out to be a mother. She couldn't deal with her husband Michael working all the time and her crying baby. It had become too much for her to handle. When Sebastian was two weeks old, Jane Smythe ended up leaving her family and never coming back. Michael was left alone with a new baby and he had no idea how he was supposed to handle it. He hired a group of nannies and continued to throw himself into his cases to forget that his wife had left him.

Many years passed and little Sebastian was now 17 years old. He had grown up to be a jaded jerk who treated anyone who he felt was inferior with a lack of respect. Sarcasm and snark ruled his world and he had no filter whatsoever. He had grown up without the love of a mother and the care of nannies who had turned him into a bit of a spoiled brat. It wasn't that Sebastian was a bad person, his good side was just deeply hidden under all the walls that he had built up to protect himself. He was still this scared little boy who wondered why he was so different from his peers. Why didn't he have a mom? Why did he have to deal with nanny, after nanny, after nanny? Would he ever find his real mother?

Sebastian had asked his father many times who his mother was and never once had he gotten a real answer. His father would always shrug off the question and tell him that he was being a pest. After a while, he just stopped asking and lived on without knowing the real answer.

Sebastian had a pretty lavish lifestyle. He lived in an elaborate mansion and he had everything that anyone could ever really want, expect for contact with people other than his nannies. Even when he went to school, he was on his own. He just hadn't found anyone who was worth putting up with. He was alone and he was alright with that, at least for the most part. Deep down inside, he felt empty but he just pushed those feelings aside and carried on with his daily life.

* * *

It was one rainy day that changed everything. Sebastian had just been out on a long walk, contemplating his day when he heard a faint yelp. He continued to walk but then he heard the sound again and he couldn't ignore it anymore. He walked across the bridge and to his surprise, he found a rather ratty looking chocolate brown mutt that was drenched by the rain. He was thinking about just walking away but then he saw how freezing the poor little dog was and he just couldn't ignore it. He bent down to have a better look at the dog and he started to notice that the dog was violently shaking. He moved closer to the dog so that the animal was underneath his umbrella. He tested out the waters by holding his hand out and letting the dog sniff it. He didn't want to get bitten after all.

The small dog sniffed at Sebastian's hand and then it slowly walked towards him, carefully licking his hand. Sebastian smirked a little and he gave the brown dog a gentle pat. He looked at the little mutt and noticed that it had no collar. He glanced around the area and he noticed that he was alone. This little dog didn't seem to have an owner. He couldn't just leave it out in the pouring rain but he had no idea what to do with a dog. He had never had a pet himself and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he wouldn't mind having a little company for once, at least company that didn't yell at him. He decided that the dog deserved a safe and warm place for the evening so he carefully picked it up and carried it back to his car. He found the towel that he carried around for swim practice and he wrapped the little dog in it, smiling softly when he saw the animal start to warm up.

Sebastian drove home quickly and thought about how he was going to take care of the dog. The Smythe household had been famous for never having pets so he certainly didn't have the supplies to take care of one. He would just have to make do with what he had. He was sure that he could find some food for the dog and for it to sleep. He could go to the store the next morning if he really needed to buy a collar and real dog food. The drive from the park took about ten minutes and soon enough, Sebastian was carrying the little dog into his house.

The house was quiet, other than the pitter patter of the rain outside. Sebastian took off his jacket and then he unwrapped the dog from blanket before setting it down on the floor. He watched as the small dog ran around, acquainting itself with the house. He walked into the kitchen and looked around for food for the dog. He had noticed earlier that it was looking quite thin so that indicated that it had been a while since it had eaten. He found some steak in the fridge and he began to cut it into small pieces. He could hear the dog running around in the other room and that made the mansion seem like it was actually full of life for once. Most times, the house was dead silent but it was nice to have some noise for once.

_"Why am I doing this? It's just a dog. I shouldn't care so much about it,"_ Sebastian thought to himself. He found a shallow bowl and he put the pieces of meat in it before he walked out to see that the mutt was happily waiting for him. He laughed as the dog's tail started to wag rapidly. He set the bowl down on the floor and the dog ran towards it, digging into the meal right away. His smirk fell when he saw just how hungry the dog had been. He started to wonder how that dog had ended up in the rain in the first place. The dog soon finished its food and it walked over to Sebastian to sit down on his feet. Sebastian bent down and he started to give the brown dog a pat. He was surprised by how close the dog was. Normally he'd think that an animal that he guessed had been neglected would be less than friendly but this tiny dog was quite loving. The dog hopped up on his bed and he watched as it curled up on the end. He changed out of his wet clothes into some sweatpants and a t-shirt before he climbed into bed. The dog ended up moving from the end of the bed to come and cuddle with Sebastian.

Sebastian was surprised by this dog. He hadn't been expecting to find it of course, but he certainly wasn't used to the feeling the animal was giving him. For once, he actually felt light…and happy. He felt like a void that was missing from his life was actually filled now. He had never had a pet before and now he could understand now why pet owners loved their pets so much; the animals actually cared about him. Even if it was a tiny dog that was cuddling him, that little bit of love that it was giving him was more caring and affectionate than any sort of "love" that he had received from anyone in his life before. For once, he had something to look forward to.

* * *

The next morning, Sebastian had woken up to see that the dog hadn't moved from his side. He smiled when the dog awakened and ran up to him, covering his faces in kisses. He laughed softly and he accepted the kisses from the dog. He heard a knock on his door and he looked up in surprise when his father walked into the room. Mr. Smythe was about to ask his son if he was getting ready for the day when he noticed that he wasn't alone. Poking out from under his arm was a small dog.

"What on Earth is that?" Mr. Smythe asked his son, pointing at the dog.

"It's a dog," Sebastian answered with an eye roll. He was pretty sure his father would have understood that since it was pretty obvious that the animal was in fact a dog.

"That's a rat Sebastian. Get rid of it immediately," Michael told Sebastian in a stern tone. He crossed his arms over his chest and he waited for his son to just get up and let the dog run out of the house.

Sebastian sat up and he held the dog tight in his arms. "No," He responded, looking his father in the eyes. He wasn't afraid to stand up to him, especially not now.

"What? I said, get rid of that mutt!" Michael's voice was louder this time. He hadn't broken eye contact with Sebastian yet. He was determined to get his son to back down.

"You heard me. I said no. No one gave a damn about this dog and it could have died. I'm keeping it. This dog makes me happy, happier than I have ever been before. You don't even care about me, so why do you give a crap if I have this dog in the first place?" Sebastian told his father. He wasn't going to give up this dog. He found something for once that he cared about and that brought meaning back to his life.

Michael was certainly shocked with how much Sebastian was fighting back but he knew he couldn't change his son's mind. He simply didn't answer and he just left the room, leaving Sebastian alone with his dog. The dog curled up closer to Sebastian and looked up at him before it licked his cheek. Sebastian smiled at the dog and then he gave it good rub before he got up. He walked into the kitchen and rummaged through his kitchen, finding more leftover meat. He could be a pet owner. He didn't know much about owning a pet but he knew that this dog meant a lot to him already and he had to take care of it.

It had been about three weeks since Sebastian had found the dog. In that time, he figured out that his dog was a boy, he responded to Skip so that had become his name and that his little dog was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Not only had Sebastian become a kinder person, he also was a lot happier. He started to appreciate what he had more and just overall, he became a better person. Not only had Sebastian saved Skip, in the end, he saved himself. He finally had something worth living for. It was difficult at times, especially when he had learned how untrained his dog was but he pushed through with training, knowing that it would be worth it. Sebastian no longer felt empty inside and he had Skip to thank for that.


End file.
